


DNA Conversion

by Dulafer



Category: Clone (TV)
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulafer/pseuds/Dulafer
Summary: Nerd transform himself into Hollywood actor





	DNA Conversion

DNA CONVERSION

Twitter is awesome for tracking people. Take my neighbor for example. He’s just broadcast to the world that he’s away for the week. I sort of figured it out when I saw him loading up gear in his buddy’s Jeep this morning. His name is Paul, an aspiring actor, model, producer and writer of some notoriety. I’ve been watching him for months now – out in the pool, riding his motorcycle, washing his Camaro in the driveway. Now seems like the perfect time to put my little scheme into action.  
Months ago, I heard of a drug on the dark web that changes your DNA and allows you to assume the identity of another person. You combine the drug with a DNA sample of the person you want to become and it turns you into an identical copy of them. I decided to take a chance to change a 30 year old nerd to a 30 year old stud. You need latest DNA from that person because it provides the latest version of them down to the tiniest detail. For example, if Paul nicked himself shaving this morning before leaving, I should have the same cut on my chin. Also, his personality traits are captured within his DNA. The best part – his personal knowledge is transferred via the DNA resequencing process. You become an exact duplicate of him up to the millisecond he lost a strand of hair, shot a load in his shorts or blew his nose into a tissue. The key will be finding the most recent DNA in his condo.  
A while back, I saw a friend of Paul’s searching for something on his front porch. I saw him move a paver, pick up something and then enter his place. It must have been a spare key. Hopefully the key is back in the same place or I’m dead in the water with my plan. About 6pm, I casually walk over to his place, find the key as expected and enter his condo. It’s laid out similar to mine and I easily find his master bedroom and bath at the top of the stairs. I start going through his bathroom and find his hair brush on the counter. That’s a start but I keep looking, heading to his hamper picking up a pair of his underwear from the top of it. There are quite a few pubic hairs in them and he probably wore them yesterday. The pubes are probably the best place to start as his hair brush could have month old DNA in it. I take the vial of purple liquid from my pocket, select a pube from the underwear, add it to the vial, shake and let it sit for 15 minutes. The pube starts to fizz and something is happening.  
According to the instruction, once I swallow it, I’ll pass out for 3-4 hours, waking up as Paul but very sore from my whole body morphing. The vial has changed from a purple to a dark blue, denoting male DNA, so that’s a good sign. ‘Here goes nothing’ I think as I swallow it quickly. It’s almost like I’m high, as I’m getting very tired, then pass out.  
I’m dreaming the weirdest dreams of Paul, his life, his memories? It all seems surreal to me. When I wake up, I feel like I’ve been put through a meat grinder – every inch of me is aching in pain. Slowly I steady myself and sit up in Paul’s bed. That’s when I realized it worked! I see six pack abs and tattoos on my arms. I jump out of bed, forgetting the pain and run into the bathroom mirror. Standing there is Paul Vandervort – actor, model, producer, writer. I smile, he smiles. I’m gorgeous! My body is perfect, my hair needs some attention but my smile has his signature dimples. I try a few expressions like pouting, smile, laughing, serious and angry.

I confidently say. “Hi, I’m Paul Vandervort, you might have seen some of my work.” Sounding just like him, not even his parents would notice a difference.

My mind is racing a million miles per second as information is processed about my camping trip with my brother Jonathan and the excitement of getting away for a week. Jonathan flew in yesterday, rented a Jeep and crashed with ‘me’ last night. Then a memory of a premiere I’m missing with my fuck buddy Mike. It’s an incredible rush of information and feelings. His favorite foods, what he likes to wear, his workout routine, all his friends, his business, his early modeling career with Abercrombie and Fitch. I know everything about his life up until he stepped out of his underwear to take a shower this morning. The pube was the right choice. I grab some aspirin from the medicine cabinet and pop four of them for the pain. I instinctively look at the clock and see it’s only 10pm. Most importantly, I now know he’s not coming back till the following Sunday.  
I have everything of his at my fingertips. He lied to Mike. saying he’d try to make it back for next Friday’s movie premiere but he has no intention of coming back before Sunday. His employees at his company – Vandervort Entertainment, think he’s out scouting locations for a new movie this week. He told them that he’d be back when he finds the perfect location, so they actually work all week, not knowing when to expect him back. His attitude is apparent as he plans on turning down a modeling gig for Bvlgari. Now that he’s an actor, modeling anything is beneath him – you don’t see Ryan Reynolds or Gosling modeling anything. I’m picking up his attitude and thought processes. It’s amazing – I’m Paul Vandervort for all intent and purpose.  
I step back from the bathroom mirror and take it all in. My dick is nice size and I’m proud of it. I start stroking it as I stare into the mirror. I know his fantasies of fucking Mike one of these days instead of being fucked by him as is normal. They keep it secret and play it straight but Paul does really like him – much more than Dee, his beard of a girlfriend he just dumped. His throbbing dick feels so good in my hand as I start stroking it. In seconds I’m shooting all over the sink and mirror – I was promised it would be his DNA. I lick up what I can, then wipe up the rest just as Paul would. After a quick shower, I perform his routine of hair gel, brushing my teeth and Bvlgari deodorant that came from their Mikeeting department the other day. I look just like Paul did as he was leaving earlier.  
I check the time again, it’s 10:30, still early as Paul always parties on Friday nights until 4am, then crashes till noon. His closet is huge and full of clothes ranging from rags to riches i.e… jeans to a few tuxedos. This is great – Paul took all his ‘rugged’ camping clothes with him, things he’d never be seen wearing in LA. I remember him packing the night before, deciding to stick to the very basics as he has no one to impress at the cabin. All his regular clothes, club clothes, workout gear is all here. Jonathan convinced him to leave his cell in his office, as cell reception is impossible east of Bear Lake where his friend’s cabin is. He did take his wallet but there is an extra debit and credit card in his desk, along with his passport and birth certificate. I’ll head to the DMV early tomorrow and get a duplicate driver’s license to fill out my new Coach wallet I’ll be buying.  
Paul is into ripped jeans, henleys and vintage t-shirts, boots and lots of bracelets and necklaces. He left all his favorites for me. I put on his underwear from this morning. He wore them out last night for dinner with his brother and they fit me perfectly. His new favorite pair of ripped jeans is next, followed by a newer tee that he picked up on Rodeo Drive for $100. His socks from last night are next, then his black CAT boots. Everything fits as it should. I finish up putting on some of ‘my’ favorite white bracelet, good luck necklace and check myself out in the mirror.

I can’t believe the transformation as I run my fingers through my hair as is his habit, smile and stare at myself as Paul. I use my modeling experience to really ham it up in front of the mirror. I think I should continue to model for the extra money as I’m still young and sexy as fuck. I’m fucking hot and I know it. Wow, I’ve never said that about myself before. I can use the extra money to get Vandervort Entertainment off the ground. In my office is my extra set of keys, debit/credit card and cell phone. It unlocks using facial recognition but I also know the PIN. There’s a few missed calls and voice messages. One is from ‘my’ buddy Todd, a friend from my modeling day. I’ve always had a huge crush on him but he’s straight as can be. He’s in town for a modeling gig with Hugo Boss and will be at the Nickel - bar we used to hang out at. This is too fucking easy as I dial him to see if he’s still there, and he is. I head out to my Camaro and take off, knowing just like Paul, where to go.  
I arrive and pick him and Lisa out instantly from the crowd, do our own greeting and he has a Bud Light waiting for me. There’s no doubt I’m his buddy Paul, talking about friends, modeling shoots and what we’re both doing. It’s really effortless for me. It’s unreal, knowing everything about someone, looking and acting just like them. I don’t stay too long, as I only wanted to test my new life/identity and it was an amazing success. It was a good time and we agreed to meet for brunch Sunday morning at Palmer’s on Sunset.  
Back home I jump on my new MacBook, using my thumbprint to unlock it, then check out my Instagram and Facebook. He’s been posting on Instagram somehow – probably using Jonathan’s superior AT&T network. I need a new cell phone service, I think to myself naturally. That’s fine, I just hide his posts from the timeline. There can’t be one Paul in Bear Lake and another back home in LA. He better not rip my camo pants, they’re my favorite for camping. All these natural thought of Paul’s are coming to me. I keep putting off getting my Camaro’s front end aligned. I’ve been putting off Rick Cohen about producing his ‘Destiny’ movie as I’d rather play the lead – maybe I can do both as I’ve been thinking. Paul’s entire being is now mine.

In the morning I wake up in his bed, the soreness is completely gone and I feel great as I jump out of bed, make myself a smoothie and follow his routine to the T. My plan is to hit the gym for a workout early, then visit the DMV to replace my lost Driver’s license. It’s also a great day to surf, so I add that to the agenda. At the gym, my trainer Josh comes over, surprised to see me as I canceled on him due to camping trip. He fits me in on short notice and I pick up exactly where we were last Saturday. The DMV was easy – I provide them my passport, birth certificate, and social security, and in minutes they’re handing me a copy of my license. A quick stop at the Coach store completes my ID as I fill my badly needed new wallet with my personal items. I feel complete now.  
Back home I gather up my surfing gear, grab a camera and change into one of my favorite surfing outfits. I call my surfing buddy Tom who wasn’t expecting to see me this weekend. He’s already there when I arrive at his place conveniently on the beach. The information just comes to me. I know Paul’s history with Tom, where the board is, and easily fit in. As I usually do, I have Tom take lots of pics of me. Coming from Colorado, it’s been a fantasy of mine to surf – and here I am. I’m a natural on the surf board for sure. The afternoon flies by, followed by beer and tacos at our usual taco truck. I’m exhausted but I’m constantly aroused when I look in any mirror. With access to all his information in my brain, it’s effortless to be Paul.

When I get back home, I call Mike, letting him know my brother had to cancel our camping trip and I want to go out tonight, party and get high. I’m now confident of my new life. I just need to figure out what do to with the original when he gets back. At least I know when he gets home, his brother has to catch a flight home, so Jonathan will drop ‘me’ off and take off to the airport.  
I take a quick shower, then disco nap, as Paul likes to call them. I get up and dress in one of my typical outfits, perfectly duplicating Paul’s image. Mike shows up, helps himself to a beer and lights a joint we share. I know everything I need as Paul. Mike spent Wednesday night here, after I made him steaks on the grill. He pushed me to come out to my brother and I told him I’d think of it. Saturday night is awesome, hitting up gay bars, dancing like crazy and Mike showing me off. All my new friends are with me and we’re having a blast. We head back to his place and I spend the night being fucked by my boyfriend. Mike is clueless that I’m not Paul.

A NEW BOYFRIEND

Paul is really in love with Mike but he’s wearing thin on me after only one night. Mike is sexy as hell but that’s all he’s got going for him. It’s great making out with him, knowing he’s clueless about his lover. I miss my boyfriend Norman, but he would never fit into Paul’s life. Then it hits me – Norman could become Mike as easily as I became Paul. I’d have Mike’s sexy looks with Norman’s personality and down to earth attitude. There’s still plenty of formula left in my conversion kit. I wasn’t sure I’d want to stay at Paul so I got enough for 6 conversions. After a few days now, and knowing how great his life is, I’m not about to go back to my old life.  
I jump into Paul’s life easily, doing brunch on Sunday as planned with Todd and Lisa, taking Mike with me. Afterwards, Mike and I do some extreme shopping, getting matching Tuxedos from the Armani store for his premiere on Friday night. The time flies by for me as Paul. I take Monday off making plans for Paul’s return and Mike’s replacement. The rest of the week is Paul’s typical week. I head into the office on Tuesday and fit right in, no one questions my identity and they shouldn’t.  
On Wednesday I call Norman as Paul and invite him to my condo for a meeting. I don’t hint at what it’s about and he sounds really apprehensive about coming. He’s surprised I know who he is, but shows up that night to talk to me. I hear a wimpy knock at my door. I know Norman has lusted after Paul and much as I have, always asking jokingly how my ‘future hubby’ is treating me. I purposely answer the door shirtless, showing my abs and giving him a huge sexy smile.

“Norman, come on in, nice to meet you finally.” I shake his and pull him in.

He’s in shock, staring as my chest and in total awe of me. He stutters back. “Uh, yeah it’s, ah, good to meet you too.” He gulps more.

“You’re probably why I’m asking for this meeting. Well, I’m creeped out by how you and your little buddy have been spying on me, and making comments of me being the future hubby.” He squirms and turns beet red in embarrassment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I know everything about you two homo nerds.”

“Fucking Jerry.” He mumbles angrily under his breath.

“Relax, I’m here to proposition you.” I sit down next to him, get close, put my arm around him, smile and rub the inside of his thigh.

He’s trembling and I see a hard on forming in his short. I start rubbing it, he jumps but with my new muscles, I grab the back of his head and kiss him. Norman pushes me away after a few minutes of making out.

“What the fuck is going on here” He yells at me.

“Giving you what you want, is all. I’m right aren’t I?”

“Did Jerry put you up to this? Where is he? Jerry! Where the hell are you, come out. “

“I’m right here Norman.” I turn to him and smile.

“Yeah right Paul.”

“It’s me, how else would I know about you shoplifting a PS3 game in 8th grade? Or losing your virginity to me at church camp in 10th grade? Of that you’re uncut and have sensitive nipples?”

“Why did he tell you all that?” Norman asks.

“Remember how we’d talk about body swapping with celebrities or gym studs? I’ve done it! I found a way on the web via DNA resequencing that turned me into Paul. How else would I know things that Jerry swore he’d never tell anyone about?” I confess.

“OMG, he’d never tell anyone about those things.”

“I’m telling you, I AM JERRY. It worked, it really worked. Last Friday I saw Paul leaving for a camping trip. I got into his condo, used my conversion formula you told me would be a waste of money, mixed it with a pube from his underwear and drank it. I passed out for hours and when I awoke, I was Paul. He’s still in Bear Lake with his brother.” I opened Paul’s Instagram and show him the hidden posts.

He’s shaking his head in shock, rocking back and forth. “This is amazing buddy, I was wondering where you went, haven’t heard from you in days and was getting worried Jerry.”

“Call me Paul from now on.”

“What happens when Paul comes back? You going to change back to Jerry?”

“Hell no, this life is just too great to give up. I can’t go back. I’m Paul Vandervort from now on. Jerry can disappear, no one will miss me.”

“Are we still a couple? Paul has a girlfriend and is straight.” Norman claims.

“The great thing about this conversion process? I have all his memories, personality and habits. Paul isn’t straight, he’s as gay as we are, and he’s sleeping with his buddy Mike. The girlfriend was just a beard.”

“That is awesome. You fooled me completely.”

“I’ve fooled everybody, including Mike.” I boast.

“So, we’re not a couple? I mean, you have a boyfriend and he’d get suspicious if you’re even friends with a nerd like me.” Norman frowns.

I give him an evil grin and soften my smile to a cute Paul smile. “Oh, you can still be my boyfriend. I can do the same for you.”

“You can turn me into Mike? What does he look like?” He asks.

I flip open my iPhone and show him pic from the other night.

“Wow, he’s even hotter than you ‘Paul’, I’m in!” Norman gives me a big grin.

“That’s what I was hoping for ‘Mike’.”

“How would this work and what do we do with the originals? Can we really pull this off?”

“Look at me. I’ve been Paul for the past five days, no one has a clue, so yes, it does work. I haven’t thought through eliminating the originals.”

“Do we kill them? Could we change them into us?”

“If we change them, they’ll have our memories, know what was done to them and how to change back. I don’t think so.”

“We’ll think of something. We’re much smarter than these pretty jocks. When can we do this, I’m so sick of my life.” Norman assures me then gives me a huge hug.

“Ok, here’s what I’m thinking. Mike comes over every Thursday night, I cook for him, then we watch some Indie flick that Paul’s movie distributor friend provides a bootleg copy of. We go to bed, then he usually fucks me.”

“What does he do for a living? What’s he like?”

“He’s mostly and actor and producer. Check his IMdb profile out. He’s more in love with himself than Paul is. He’s so obnoxious – that’s where you come in. With his looks, your brains and personality, you’ll rule Hollywood for sure, and I’ll be by your side.”

“I love that thought of that.” He rubs his hands together.

“We can take him out, put you in place Thursday night. I can drug his meal or drink, then you’ll be converted and be Mike Manning from there on. Mike has a big movie premiere on Friday night that he invited me to, along with is ‘girlfriend’. She’s his ‘fag hag’ so she’s in on the charade. You’ll know all about it once you have his DNA. It’s a weird feeling at first, like you’re sharing a body but eventually you merge, then you feel natural.” I explain.

THE SWITCH

The following night, Norman hides out in ‘my’ spare bedroom waiting for me to yell for him once Mike is out of the way. Mike shows up looking incredible. I do my normal routine for him – kiss him at the door, welcome him in, then hand him a laced beer. Within minutes, he’s passed out on the sofa. I pull out a vial from the conversion kit then unzip Mike, pull down his underwear and pull a fresh pube from his crotch. I add it to the vial, shake as directed, then yell for Norman.  
Norman rushes down all excited for the coming change. We watch the color change to blue. Since Norman is much smaller than Mike, I have him strip completely. I noticed my underwear was tight when I changed into Paul. We carry Mike to my basement where I inject him with another sleeping agent that’ll keep him out for 24 hours. Norman quickly swigs the vial then lays down on the sofa near Mike. I film it with one of my digital video cameras. I’m fascinated so I’m take a seat next to the sofa and watch Norman.  
For the first hour, Norman shivers and convulses but doesn’t change at all, not that I could notice. Slowly during the second hour, I see Norman’s hair recede into his skull, skin changing, becoming tan and I notice his body gaining length. During the 3rd hour, his hair comes back, black like Mike’s, his face become identical to Mike’s and his body continues to fill out like Mike’s. His chest hairs sprout, and the tattoo appeared on his shoulder. He looks exactly like Mike. Nothing appears to happen during the last hour. He almost looks dead as his breathing seems to slow. Slowly ‘Mike’ starts to groan, then his eyes open. He rubs his eyes, then starts feeling his face. His head turns slightly, sees me and smiles.

“It worked didn’t it? Oh my god, my voice is different.” He blurts out in shock. He jumps up and runs to my bathroom mirror with me following him.

“Holy fuck, I can’t believe this.” Norman stares in the mirror, making faces and feeling his body. His throbbing cock jumps and I can’t help but grab it gently, then pull him in for a kiss.

“You kiss just like ‘Mike’, your cock feels like his’ and it’s even uncut”

“Yeah that’s a strange sensation, and my mind feels fuzzy with random information and images swimming around in my head. I don’t know how to describe it really. God, I remember dressing for tonight, picking out my clothes. I remember walking in the door kissing you, then sipping a beer.”

“Yeah, it’s your brain reformatting all the information, is how I think of it. It’ll clear up in a few hours.” I promise.

“I’m fucking sore too Jerry, like I was stretched on a rack.”

“It’s Paul now. That’s normal too, that takes a good night’s sleep to clear up.”

“Oh, sorry Paul.” He smiles. “Sleep? No way, we’re going out dancing.” He commands.

The new ‘Mike’ runs over to his sleeping double in the chair, checking his face, feeling it, comparing tattoos and other details. Mike starts undressing him. I jump in, pulling off his shoes and socks while ‘Mike’ unbuttons his shirt, then his jeans. We start pulling off his jeans. When he’s down to the underwear, ‘Mike’ fondles his double’s cock, then his own, studying both and making comparisons. I sit back in the chair and start watching my new boyfriend get dressed to go out. ‘Mike’ sniffs his underwear then slowly steps into them, pulls them up, adjusting his erect cock in his crotch. He pulls on his socks, then steps into his jeans pulling them up slowly and savoring the moment. As he pulls on his shirt he notes. “I bought this with you weeks ago on one of our shopping sprees”

“Yes, I told you how much I liked it,”

“And you want to borrow it someday. And as I told you once – no fucking way.” He laughs knowing the entire history of one shirt.

“Fuck that’s amazing.”

“Yeah, but I still know how to kick your ass in Risk.” He laughs.

“That’s Norman talking for sure but his memory is fucked up because he rarely beats me at Risk.” I return fire and laugh.

Mike buttons up his shirt, then heads back to his passed out double. He takes off his necklace, watch and ring and slips them on him.

“How do I look boyfriend?” He turns around and tucks in his shirt.

“Identical in every way.” I smile

“Good, I’m starving and I want to head to Beef’s for a burger. I love that place.” He comes over to me and kisses me.

“Yes, you do ‘Mike’.”

Mike grabs his keys to his 911 from his pocket and grins. “I’m driving, don’t want to be seen in your Camaro.”

“Will you shut up finally about my Camaro?”

“No!” He kisses me again. It’s amazing how much he is Mike. I can’t tell the difference at all.  
“Wait one minute. Just to be safe here.” I dig through a closet, finding some rope. Then head over to the imposter on the chair and start tying him up. “We can’t have him getting loose.”

Mike first drives us to his condo to freshen up some. He runs to his bathroom, jells his hair and puts on some cologne. When he comes out of his bathroom, he’s identical to the person who walked into my house early this evening. Mike drives us to Beef’s, pays for dinner, then over to Backstreet to dance and finally home at 1am. As Mike, Norman is totally in character. Friends approach him and he’s the Mike they know and love. His ex-boyfriend approaches us and they talk and talk about movie roles and upcoming projects. All of Mike’s information and personality traits are on display and I couldn’t tell the difference from the Mike that Paul knew.

“This was amazing Paul. I don’t ever want to call you Jerry ever again, and never ever call me Norman. He’s dead or will be soon.” We jump into his car and head back to my place.

“Mike, this was just a normal date night for us, like we’ve done dozens of times.” I lean over, place my hand on his leg and kiss him deeply. We get home, making out all the way in, then up to my bedroom. We’re up most of the night fucking each other and talking. Mike goes on and on about his premiere and project, impressing me with every detail. We sleep in till 8am, shower, dress and have breakfast.

FACE TO FACE

I have various drugs to keep the imposter knocked out completely or in a harmless state so that he’s never a problem physically. I head down to the basement to check on him. He’s awake and alert, had fallen off his chair, and just grunting at me when he sees me.

I pull out the sock stuff in his mouth. “What the fuck asshole, why am I tied up here? Untie me now!! Did you rape me? Some sort of kinky fantasy of yours’”

“Yeah I did fuck you last night and you loved it. You even thanked me. It was after you drank too much at Backstreet. It was a great night.” I smile at him. You can see him trying to remember it.

“Fucking untie me Paul, I’m sore and can’t be late for the meeting with Carl today.”

“Oh, you’re going to be fine for Carl today.” I tell him.

“Untie me now!! My meeting is in an hour and I’m naked? Need a shower and where’s my clothes?” He yells at me.

“What are you talking about? You’re showered and ready to go.” He just looks at me weird.  
The new Mike has been standing at the top of the stairs listening and takes this as his que to join us. The imposter hears footsteps coming down the stairs and when he sees himself, his eyes bug out.

“What the fuck is going on?” He looks at the new Mike.

“You’re awake, it’s about time. So, here’s the situation. You’re nothing, I’m Mike Manning, Paul is my boyfriend as he should be.”

“Who are you? You’re not me I know that.”

“I’m Mike Manning, actor, producer. Right honey?” He goes over to Paul and takes his hand.  
“Who else would you be?” I reply to Mike and kiss him.

The imposter yells. “What the fuck is going on!!! You’ll never get away with this, as soon as you open your mouth to talk about something only I know about, you’ll be caught. Get out of my clothes, and take off my watch.”

“Don’t worry, no one will know the difference. I know everything about you, up until last night’s nap.” Mike looks at the watch on his wrist to check the time and smiles. “I love my watch, I’ve always wanted a Rolex and when I got my first huge check from ‘Youthful Daze”, I ran to Tiffany’s on Rodeo Drive and bought it. I wear it all the time.”

His mouth drops open. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“My father has a similar Rolex he bought to show others that he made it. I don’t have time to continue to prove who I am to you. I have to run home. Think I’ll change into my black Hugo Boss suit for my meeting with Carl today. I’m going to stand my ground with him on the $1M investment in his project and demand to produce it.” Mike continues while the original is in shock hearing details.

“Paul you can’t let him get away with this. He’s not me.” The imposter pleas with his boyfriend.

“I don’t really know who you are, but he’s my boyfriend and I’d know him anywhere.” I grab Mike’s hand and answer him coldly.

“Hey Babe, I need to run, get home and change for my meeting with Carl. You’re good with picking up our tuxedos for tonight?” The new Mike ignores the imposter, then kisses me goodbye.

“Yeah, no problem, I can stop on the way into VEI. It’s great that your friend Armando at the Armani store could help us out on such short notice.”

“Well I’ve known him for years and we even dated for a few weeks before deciding to be just friends.” Mike replies.

“How the fuck do you know all that?” the imposter screams at Mike. We make out and ignore him.

Mike walks over to the imposter, kneels down to him, takes his face in his hand inspecting it side to side. “You just had to nick yourself yesterday. That really hurt, still tender.” Mike rubs the identical cut on his neck, to show it to him.

The imposter thrashes about, trying to get loose. Finally giving up, admitting defeat. Mike slaps him on the face gently and leaves. I grab a syringe and inject him with a doping liquid. He calms down in minutes, his eyes glass over. I untie his feet, get him over to the bathroom and help him relieve himself. I take him to my utility room where I have a chain and cuffs set up for him, along with a porta-potty. He doesn’t resist at all. I cuff him to a sewage pipe and tie his feet.  
My morning is hectic but typical. I first pick up the Tuxedos for tonight, have a staff meeting, planning rehearsals for next week. Mike stops by for his Tuxedo after his morning meeting. His black Armani suit has always been one of my favorites on him. We grab lunch at a deli we frequent a lot.

“So how am I doing in your basement?” Mike asks.

“I gave him a shot of the dopaplex and it works great. He’s docile and obeys without question. I handcuffed him to a steel support beam in the utility room in the back of the basement. There’s another set of chains for when my imposter returns.”

“I’ve figured out what to do with our imposters.” Mike teases.

“Oh, this ought to be good, go ahead.” I challenge.

“You know Geno, the owner of Poisound Pictures right?”

“Yeah, I met him once at one of your parties a while back.”

“Exactly! Well he has large boat he lets me use. I’ve been meaning to take you out soon but never got to it. What if we take our imposters for a cruise to the bottom of the Pacific? I have it all figured out. We could drug them to get them on the boat, then toss them overboard.”

“I love it. Do you know how to handle a boat?” I ask.

“Mike does so now I do. Geno is in Europe for the next few months. I have keys to his beach house and boat. He trusts me.” Mike smiles at me.

“That sounds great. We could dress them up as us, I take Mike out to the boat, hide, then you and Paul join us. Sail out and lose the evidence. But what about our old lives?” I ponder.

“Why are you worried about your old lives?” Mike laughs at me.

Mike drives us back to my condo instead of straight back to my office.

“I just need to see myself, have some fun. Ok?” Mike turns to me with an evil grin. “Okay, Paul?” Then he changes it to Mike’s usual sexy smile. He grabs something from his car’s door pocket, rushes inside using my garage door’s keypad code then heads down to the utility room, with me following closely behind.

“Hey Little Mikey, having fun down here?” I hear him taunt the imposter who’s back to his normal consciousness. I watch them, out of sight.

“What the fuck is going on here, who are you, what do you want?” He yells at the new Mike. “

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Mike Collin Manning the second. I thought we settled that earlier. Who else would I be?” Mike answers cockily.

“Cut the crap, you’re not me and never can be. Sure, you look like me but that’s it.”

“Hey, you like my outfit? It’s exactly what you had planned for today’s meeting, which by the way was a major success. Carl gave me all the money I requested and I negotiated a higher percentage for my role.” Mike proudly fixes his shirt cuffs in his suit jacket. “I can’t wait to start shooting in a month.”

The imposter’s eyes pop out then he whispers. “What are you going to do with that money, that’s what this is all about right? What about me, when do I get free?”

“You don’t get it Mikey, do you? Why would I fuck up my great life by turning to crime. I have a great future ahead – awesome looks, great career, tons of money, friends and boyfriend. I’m not going to fuck that up, just enjoy it. I’m just assuming your identity.” I see Mike’s evil grin again.

“You’ll be caught, you’ll slip up just like in the movies. My parents will know, Paul will know you’re not me and figure it all out.” He threatens.

That’s my que and I step into the room. “He babe, what am I missing?” I put my arm around Mike and look at the tied up imposter.

The imposter yells at me. “Paul, he’s a fake, you’ve got to believe me. I can prove it, ask me anything. He can’t know you like I do.”

I step back away from Mike and give him a distrustful look. “How did we meet?”

The imposter looks hopeful.

“Jeez, It was on the set of Teen Wolf, you came up to me and hit on me with a line about how hot I looked in my uniform.” Mike answers.

“That he could have gotten from an interview or crew member.” The imposter warns.

“What is the favorite sexual thing I do to you?”

“I love you sucking on my ear lobes of course.” Mike answers instantly.

I turn to the imposter with an evil grin. “What makes you think I’m the Paul you know and love?”

“Fuck no.” He lets out.

“Your Paul is still at Big Bear hanging with his brother.” I grin further and see the light bulb turning on in his head.

“And me, his loving boyfriend will be greeting him when he gets home Sunday afternoon. I’m really enjoying my new life.” Mike chimes in.

With that, the imposter just loses it and starts thrashing around but the metal chains and cuffs keep him secured to the metal support column. He starts yelling again but Mike pulls out of his pocket a ball gag. “Look Paul, remember these? You hated them but now I’ve found a better use for them.”

“Good thinking Mike.”

Mike slips them on the imposter and he quiets down. His eyes darting back and forth between us.

“Ok, so you’re picking me up tonight about 7, right?” I ask Mike.

“Yes, and I called Stacey and told her you were my date tonight, explaining how we’re slowly coming out together. That this was the first step of slowly letting the rumor mill know. She loved it and understood completely.”

“I love you Mike.” I walk up to him and we slowly start kissing in front of the imposter who starts moaning at us. We just ignore him, shutting the door and heading back to VEI. On the way to the office, Mike makes a phone call and tells me to be quiet.

“Jonathan, Hey, it’s Mike, is Paul there?”

“Sure, right next to me.” I hear him mumbling then Paul come on.

“Hey, Mike.” He asks.

“Yeah bro, wondering what time you’re getting back today, Premiere, remember? I tried calling your cell but no answer.”

“Sorry, we’re in the middle of nowhere so left cell at home, Jonathan barely has service on his sat phone. Oh man, I won’t make it back till Sunday, some things have come up. Jonathan’s girlfriend took time off and surprised him here. I can’t leave but I’ll see you Sunday afternoon.”

“What time? I have a surprise planned.” Mike teases.

There’s background talking between Jonathan and Paul. “We have to be back by 1 if Jonathan is to make his flight back to Denver.”

“Okay, I’ll see you Sunday Paul.” He hangs up the phone. He looks at me and smiles.

“Knew he wouldn’t change his mine.” I tell Mike.

“I expected it too but that’s great for us, more planning time.” He grabs my hand and places it on his crotch like Mike always does to Paul.

PREMIERE NIGHT

Mike shows up in a limo about 6pm to pick me up. I don’t ever remember him looking better. He’s gorgeous but also smart - something the old Mike was not. Not that Mike was an idiot but when you combine Mike’s life experiences with Norman’s, it’s a great combination. I noticed the same thing within a day of my conversion process to Paul. We know what our originals would do, how they’d do it, but then come up with other solutions. For example – Paul and Mike would have remained in the closet for possibly years, paranoid about being accepted in Hollywood. We realize how ridiculous that is. Not that we’ll shove it in our fans’ faces. Our careers are taking off.  
Mike runs up to the door just as I’m opening it. We kiss in the doorway then step inside.

“You look gorgeous babe.” I tell him, using our usual bedroom names.

“Thanks, you too, and your bow tie is perfect.”

“Years of tying them through grade school and high school. Paul will never struggle with them again.” I smile.

We adjust each other’s ties, check our outfits, then look in the hallway mirror. Mike wants to make one last trip to check in on his imposter. He’s alert when we walk in, you can see the anger in his eyes. When Mike removes the ball gag, the screaming starts, then pleading to be free.

“I just wanted to thank you for arranging the limo for tonight, and let you check out my new tuxedo. Armani did a great job on the fitting. Don’t you think?”

I chime in. “Babe, you’ve never looked hotter, and I should know. I’ve known you for years.” We both look incredible in our tuxedos. The imposter starts screaming again so Mike puts the ball gag back in.

The night is my most amazing yet, even better than Paul has experienced. We walk the red carpet, cameras flash, a microphone is shoved in Mike’s face. He’s the center of attention and easily works the crowds with charm and knowledge of his new movie. I stand in the background, being the supportive boyfriend. During the movie, Mike mouths the lines as though he was actually in it. We hold hands and we’re sure some of the other actors notice but neither of us give a damn.  
After the premiere, there’s a cast party with well over 200 people attending at the producer’s mansion in Malibu. Mike is having such a great time being ‘himself’ and I’m enjoying my new life. We’re both as outgoing as our originals are vs. our previous lives where we were both very shy. We’re invited to spend the night there and take advantage of it. After everyone leaves, we go out to the still burning bonfire on the beach. Finally, we’re alone and end up fucking on the beach under the stars. It’s a beautiful night and my love for Norman and Paul’s love for Mike bind us like never before possible.  
We get back to my place the next morning totally exhausted. It was definitely a night I’ll remember. Mike checks on the imposter in the basement, giving him something to eat, some water and another shot to calm him. There’ll be no working out or surfing today, just sleeping and planning for my double’s return tomorrow.

HOMECOMING

Sunday morning Mike and I are anxiously running around my condo, prepping for ‘Paul’s’ arrival. There’s a secure tool room in the back of the garage. There aren’t many tools there, just a toolbox and some old sport gear from Paul’s ski days in Colorado. I clear most of it out and add another chain and cufflink set to a post there. Nothing will be within reach for him.  
At 12:30, I head upstairs to the front spare bedroom intensely watching the driveway for his arrival. The new Mike is in the living room watching a Star Trek movie which is a little out of character for him but we are alone. A little after 1:15, the Jeep flies into the driveway and I see Paul and his brother unpacking a few bags. Mike yells “Show Time” and I hear the front door opening. Mike runs out to Paul with a manly handshake as Jonathan starts to quickly unload gear. I hear Paul tell his brother “You’ll make it, if not, come back and spend the night.” Mike helps Paul with his bags and they head inside.  
Paul hasn’t shaved all week and has a very scruffy appearance. He looks hot in ‘my’ camos, tan army t-shirt and tan boots. He could pass for military easily with his build but a shorter haircut and shave would be needed. He’s considered a few military roles in the past.  
The door closes and their discussion gets personal really quick.

“Fuck you look so sexy Paul.” I hear Mike say. At the top of the stairs I can slightly see him push Paul against the front door and start kissing him. I’m a little jealous to be honest but it’s hot at the same time. I just wish it was me being kissed.

“Damn you really missed me. Did you get the money from Carl? Premiere?” And I see Paul grab his crotch while continuing to make out.

“Fuck yeah, got backing, Premiere was awesome, and we had an awesome time.” Mike drags Paul into the living room, shoves him onto the sofa and continues to make out. I watch with a throbbing hard on as Mike pulls down the camo pants, then undies and starts sucking ‘me’ off.

“Oh, fuck Mike, what’s gotten into you? Fuck!” Then he starts exploding into Mike’s mouth, who takes it in like a pro – just like he did after the premiere with me. They make out for a few more minutes, collapse on the sofa - both grinning ear to ear. They talk a bit about Paul coming out to his brother but he didn’t mention Mike as his boyfriend.

“Let me grab us a vitamin water.” Mike gets up and heads to the kitchen while Paul is shit face on the sofa, straightening his pants and still playing with himself.

“Bro, you look so sexy in that gear, and the scruff is tasty.” Mike comes back, hands him a water and Paul chugs it down. We both watch him start to fade and fall over on the arm of the sofa.

I walk down the stairs. “That was fucking amazing Mike.”

“It was hot fooling him and you look so manly like that. You’ve got to try that look yourself, instead of your usual beach bum look.” Mike suggests.

“Based on how aroused you still are, I think I’ll have to.” I grab his erect cock that’s showing through his shorts. I take off upstairs and come back with another DNA conversion vial.

“What are you doing?” Mike asks.

“Well I want to have some more fun here, and thought of something. I want to down load his past week, and it would take me a week to get that look. So, I’m thinking two birds, one stone for some fun.” Mike looks at me puzzled.

I pull down Paul’s camos and undies, take his cock and start milking it, putting the vial near his tip and filling it with his sperm. With the lid back in place, I shake it and wait.

“I know what you’re doing and it’s genius. That way you’ll easily fool Jonathan from now on, not having to avoid talk of the camping trip.” Mike’s aha moment.

“Yes, and some other benefits too.” I smile at him.

The vial turned blue quickly, probably because of using really fresh DNA, I’m guessing. I gulp down the vial, and in a minute, I pass out. It’s a lot easier this time, the dreams are still insane but I don’t feel sore. When I wake up, Mike is hovering over me.

“Paul, I got it all on video, mostly just your face.” He holds his phone up to my face as I watch me change, sprouting identical scruff. I reach for my new scruff, loving the feel of it.

“How long was I out? Oh my god, the camping trip was great and I did come out to Jonathan and he was cool with all of it. He suspects we’re boyfriends as you’re all I talk about.” I jump up and head to the entry way mirror. Staring back is scruffy Paul feeling his face and grinning.

“You were only out about 30 minutes.”

“Probably shorter because I didn’t have much changing to do unlike the first time. Ok do me a favor, go downstairs and torment your imposter. I’ll call you when I’m ready.” I order him. He looks puzzled but does as told.

I head over to Paul and quickly start pulling off his clothes, starting with his boots, then t-shirt, pants, undies, socks, his Apple watch and A&F necklace. I quickly shed Paul’s LA outfit, hiding it in the coffee table. I pull up his sticky underwear then adjust and feel my fat cock in them, making sure to rub his cum all over my dick. His still warm smelly socks are next. When I pull up his camos, they feel really familiar even though I’ve never worn them before. The necklace is next, followed by his smelly t-shirt. The tan army boots are still warm and smelly too as I carefully put each on and tie them. I stand up, look down at myself, adjust my outfit then finish with ‘my’ Apple watch. A quick sniff of my armpits confirms my outdoorsy scent. It’s hot transforming into him exactly as he was when he walked into the house. In the mirror I tuck in my shirt, mess up my hair and grin. My brother would never know the difference. I drag the naked Paul out to the tool room, chain him to post, then give him a shot to keep him quiet for a while.  
I head back to the living room and yell into the basement. “Mike, I’ve got to run to the neighbors’ for something, I’ll be right back, keep an eye on Paul.”

I slam the front door, then jump on the sofa, unbuttoning my camos, replacing the original, pretending I’m passed out. I hear Mike coming up the stairs, opening the front door looking for me. I stay still for about 5 minutes, then pretend to stir, waking up from a drug induced state. Mike comes over to me.

“Ahhh fuck, what the hell happened Mike? Was that laced with something?” I grab my head as though I’m in pain. There’s a panicked look on his face and he’s not sure what to do. He can’t tell the difference.

“Maybe a bad batch?” he offers.

“How long was I out?”

“Like half an hour or so.”

“You don’t need to use a date rape drug on me, you can’t rape the willing.” I offer him, he smiles and I grab his hand and pull him in for a kiss. We make out again, him licking my stubble but constantly looking at the door, waiting for ‘my’ return. He’s trying to distract me, trying to figure out what to do.

“It’s my turn babe. I so missed you – only beat off once all week.”

“I could tell by the load you shot in my mouth.” He laughs nervously.

I jump off the sofa, get down on my knees, dig his cock out of his shorts and start sucking. He’s moaning like crazy but watching the door behind him. I’m sucking him and out of the corner of my eye, I see him reaching for a large ceramic elephant statue from the sofa table behind him. I know it’s meant for my head.

“STOP Norman!” I yell. He does a double take looking at me. I stick out my tongue at him, like we use to do to each other when we were joking around.

“Fuck Jerry?” He had no clue.

“I know, it was fun.” I laugh at him “My imposter is still out, drugged for the next 24 hours and in the tool/AC room off the garage.”

“Fuck Paul, this is just too hot. I do love that stubble on you. You truly are identical to the real Paul.”

“I AM the real Paul ‘Mike’, don’t forget it.” I correct him. “Want to have more fun? I want to re-enact my return home an hour ago.” I get up and drag him and the bags back outside. Mike grabs the bag he was carrying, I have the other and he puts his arm around me and he opens my door. We replay the entire encounter and I’m shooting buckets into his mouth – just like the first time.

“Oh fuck Paul, it was so much better the second time. I know what else we can do with my imposter.”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“He’ll think you’re the real Paul, especially with that scruff.”

“Fuck, I love where this is going. For sure, there’s some fake movie prop handcuffs we can use.” I run to my bedroom and pull them out from the night stand drawer, then run back down.  
“Oh perfect. Since we’re both accomplished actors, let’s do this right. He’s alert now so I’ll drag you down the stairs, then toss you in his cell.”

Mike drags me down the stairs, making plenty of noise. I pretend to be drugged and out of it as he tosses me on the room. Being nerds, we installed a few wifi cameras in both ‘cells’ to keep an eye on them. Mike slams the door laughing, after he kicks me, a little too hard.

I’m lying there with my eyes shut, and start moaning.

“Paul, is that you? Paul!” Mike’s imposter gets louder.

I open my eyes and look at him pitifully. “What did you do to me?” I whimper.

“It wasn’t me but an imposter. Believe me. I’ve been tied up here for days while my double and a guy I thought was you are out living our lives.”

“What are you talking about, what was in that vitamin water?”

“It wasn’t me Paul, you’ve got to believe me.”

“You handed it to me, watched weirdly as I drank it.” I counter

“It was a guy who looks just like me and knows an insane amount about my life. I’m certain you have one too. They went to the premiere together.”

“I didn’t. I just got back from camping in Big Bear.”

“Your imposter and mine went together. They bought new tuxedos, spent a ton of my money I’m sure.”

I look at him in amazement. “You’re fucking with me Mike, why? Are we on camera? Some TV spoof?”

“I’m being dead serious here Paul. There’s a double of both of us running around. I’ve seen both. I’ve kissed yours’ without knowing it.”

“Then how do I know you’re not the imposter if what you say is true, and you’re trying to get something off me?” I ask.

He moans out loud. “Ohhhh, fuck me Jesus.” As though he’s cumming, using the words from the first time he fucked me raw.

“Okay, only you could possibly know that but how do you know I’m not a clone or whatever is happening?”

“Well for one, I last saw your imposter this morning when you tossed me a pop tart, and you were clean shaven, so unless your stubble is fake, you have to be my Paul.” I wiggle over to him, and let him tug my beard.

“That’s real, now how do we get out of here?” The imposter asks.

“I have no clue. I’m still hazy, any thoughts?”

Just then, the door opens up and my Mike is standing there looking pissed. I use my new acting skills to put on my best shocked expression, turning back and forth between them.

“I told you Paul, he’s an imposter and you have one too.” He yells at me.

“Ok boys, enough of the chit chat and scheming. Time to separate you.” He approaches me, roughly grab my cuffs and pulls me out of the room. I put up a fight, struggling and yelling. Mike slams the door and starts to stump up the stairs like I’m fighting him and yelling at him. When we get upstairs he looks at me seriously.

“I’m quite the actor, even if I have to say so myself.” I boast.

“You are but I have many more film credits on IMDb.” He counters and he’s right.

“Why did you drag me out, I was going to ‘comfort’ him.”

“We’ve got a small problem. Your brother texted your cell and I grabbed it. He missed his flight home, has flight out tomorrow morning. You need to pick him up so he can crash here.”

“Not a problem, my camping trip is right here.” I point at my head and smile.

“We just need to keep them both quiet for the night.”

“No problem, my imposter is knocked out for 24 hours, and we’ll do same for yours’ and Jonathan won’t be snooping around the house. I know what he’s like.” I run to the living room and grab the knock out needle.

“Shouldn’t you change before picking Jonathan up?” Mike asks.

“Nah, I’ll tell him we were ‘busy’ and admit that we’re together now. Besides, I love being in his outfit from camping.” I smile at Mike and kissing him lovingly.

“I love that idea. You better get going, he texted you the pickup location.”

I tuck in my shirt, fix my hair some and do a final check in the mirror. It was a good thing I updated my DNA to include changes from the past week. Jonathan and I get home a few hours later due to typical LA traffic. When we get back, Mike is on the sofa watching a Bronco football game which is totally out of character for Norman but totally in character for Mike. Jonathan is a huge Bronco fan too, as am I now. We order some pizzas and have a blast watching the game, then the Walking Dead. Jonathan and I tell Mike all about our camping trip, bouncing events off each other. Mike is strictly a city boy but we convince him to join us next year backpacking through Yosemite Park. Our identities are flawless.  
The next morning, I take Jonathan back to LAX and see him off. On the way home, I call Sheree, my office manager letting her know I’ll be in after lunch today and to reschedule my appointments. She does as I say and we talk about other business issues. It’s all very easy and natural. When I get home, Mike is gone – out living his new life. I want to check on Paul and mess with his mind. I haven’t bothered to shave off my beard yet just for this reason. I’ll go see my friend Chris afterwards for a haircut and shave.  
When I enter the tool room, the shocked look on his face is priceless. He’s speechless seeing me.

“Morning Paul.” I say gleefully.

“What the fuck is this? Who are you?”

“Who do I look and sound like?” I just smile at him. “I’m the one and only Paul Jeffrey Vandervort of course.”

“Fuck off, are you my twin? What do you want?” He demands.

“I have all I want already – your body, life, identity, career and money.”

“You’ll never get away with this, you’ll be discovered instantly!” He yells at me.

“Sorry man but I’ve been Paul Vandervort for the past week, going out with your friends, meeting up with Todd and his wife, running VEI and being fucked by Mike. You weren’t missed at all. I just told everyone I was stood up by my brother and never left. They all bought it. Oh, by the way, Mike and I had a great time at the premiere Friday night. He has an awesome dick. I can see why you like it so much. I do too.” I just smile at him.

“There’s no way you could know all about me, all the intimate details of my life.”

“Just try me, see if you can trip me up.” I challenge him.

“First crush?”

“Oh, that’s too easy, Andy Hart, 3rd grade. I used to love looking at him but didn’t know why. In High School it was Robert McIntyre.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“My family will know. My brother and I had an incredible week of bonding at the cabin you couldn’t fake with him. He’ll be calling me today to talk about some things.”

“Yeah, he missed his flight last night and he stayed here. He had a great time with me and my new boyfriend Mike. I just dropped him off at LAX a bit ago. He’s going to let me know about the surprise anniversary party for mom and dad in a few months, and if he can get the hall for it. Don’t worry, I’ve got it all under control. All you have to do is keep quiet and watch me become you.” I laugh at him more.

“Did you have the cabin bugged?” he demands.

“Not really any of your concern any longer. I hate to cut this short but I have to see Chris about a haircut and a shave before I head into the office.” I snicker.

“Get back here, you can’t leave me tied up back here.” He yells. Once the door is shut, there’s no more sound. I jump in car and head to Chris’ for a haircut, then head to the office to continue my new life.

CLEANING UP LOOSE ENDS

The longer we keep our previous versions alive, the more at risk we are of getting caught. We decide to go boating very early Monday morning with our doubles, drug them with enough fentanyl to kill them, then toss them overboard.  
I take Mike’s original, dress him in shorts and t-shirt. Original Mike is doped but not enough that he can’t walk, same for original Paul. I drive Mike out, pretend he’s drunk and get him onboard the boat. Below deck I give him a knock out drug and tie him up. I make a few trips between my Camaro and boat, hauling weights and tarps. I hang out below deck and call Mike who shows up an hour later with my double.  
We inject both with enough fentanyl to kill an elephant and within minutes they stop breathing. The Redondo canyon off LA is 12,000 ft deep – the ideal place to ditch the imposters’ bodies. When we reach a good area with no one around, we wrap up the bodies in tarps, tie 100lbs of weight around them and toss them over. They sink quickly to the bottom.  
Hours later we get back to Malibu, take a shower together and head out to privately celebrate. We head to our regular hangout for lunch. Our new lives are secure and maybe we can help a few old friends find new lives too.


End file.
